Construyendo un amor imposible
by anaismakestrouble
Summary: Oneshot DMHG Se daba cuenta que el amor nunca tendría lugar dentro de él, era un sentimiento demasiado complicado.


ja Estaba en un aula sola. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Claro, desde que lo había conocido, había cambiado mucho. ¿Pero para bien, o para mal? Ella pensaba que para bien ya que ahora que examinaba su pasado, en realidad no le gustaba como era. Ella había sido, antes de conocerlo, una chica que no decía nada, pero nadie se daba cuenta, tal vez creían que no tenía personalidad y probablemente había sido verdad. Aunque sus amigos creían conocerla, ella no les decía lo importante. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Le decía todo a él. Pero ese día en el que se sentía mal por así decirlo, se daba cuenta que quizá todo lo que habían pasado juntos no había tenido sentido, que tal vez lo había arruinado todo por una vez que su comportamiento había cambiado frente a él.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

El día en que lo conocí no pensé que fuera a sentir eso por él. Digo, nunca me atrajo. Hasta que cumplí trece años, edad en lo que lo imposible parece ser más interesante que un amor perfecto. Con Harry y Ron no tenía la misma confianza que con él. Gran error. Él no sentía. Podrán decir que es extraño, podía decir simplemente que odiaba a todo el mundo pero no seria verdad: él no sentía. Y pues se preguntaran ¿qué loca se va a enamorar de alguien que no siente? Lo sé, no crean que no sabía lo que hacía cuando me enamore de él. También dirán bueno el amor es imprevisto nadie escoge de la persona de la que se va a enamorar. Mentira. Yo sabía perfectamente que cada vez que estaba con él me gustaba más y más. Y no hacía nada… Realmente ¿Qué podía hacer? Si yo quería sufrir, para mí el amor no podía ser fácil. Si ya sé lo que están pensando masoquismo pero ustedes quisieron saber que paso ¿no? Bueno, el punto es que nos conocimos, claro nos encontrábamos en secreto. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si nos vieran juntos? En realidad nunca me importo, bueno tal vez un poco antes, pero desde que pasábamos tiempo juntos nada me importaba más que él. Tenía que guardarlo en secreto después de todo mis amigos me iban a decir que sólo me engañaba, que para él todo era un juego y que iba a salir lastimada. Pero nadie lo conocía, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlo. Y él lo dijo cuando nos empezamos a ver, era la persona que más lo conocía, claro eso fue hace algunos meses y también pudo haber sido mentira.

Al comienzo no sabia si yo lo estaba ayudando o al contrario… él a mí. Claro, éramos demasiado orgullosos, los dos por que no me voy a echar la culpa a mi sola, como para admitir que ya empezábamos a necesitarnos. Esta bien, nunca le pregunte pero creo que es eso lo que piensa, sin embargo nunca lo sabré.

Y soy débil a pesar de que no lo parezca. Trate de afrontarlo, de no rendirme, de no admitir que estaba enamorada de… Draco Malfoy. Pero no me comprenderán si no han estado enamorados de la persona equivocada, que no creo que sea el caso. No sabrán lo que es que la mente y el corazón se peleen, para que, al final el corazón gane y la mente, cansada ya de argumentar no le quede más que aguantar. Hasta que llega el día en el que el corazón se rompe en mil pedazos y entonces acepte que su compañera tenía razón. En mi situación, creí vencedora primero a la mente que al corazón, pero no se preocupen ya explicare…

Nadie sospechaba nada, excepto mi mejor amiga. Me decía que estaba rara. Yo siempre lo negaba.

Tiempo después él me dijo nada mas ni nada menos que me amaba. Yo no me lo esperaba. Él, que me había dicho que no sentía me estaba diciendo que me amaba. No reaccione en el momento, todo paso muy rápido. Al día siguiente que ya había podido asimilar lo que había pasado estaba decidida: le iba a decir que yo también lo amaba. Pero cuando lo encontré me quede paralizada sin poder dar un paso, no podía hacerlo. Estaba en la biblioteca solo. Me acerque, pero la razón por la que había ido se esfumo de mi mente. Le pregunte que había sucedido el día anterior. Ignoro mi pregunta y siguió leyendo. Al cabo de unos minutos de que me ignorara me desespere y comencé a gritarle. Me dirigió una mirada de odio y continuo su lectura. En ese momento le quite el libro y lo arroje al piso. Luego, él se levanto y con una mirada de indiferencia me dijo que lo que había pasado ayer había sido una broma. Me quede helada. ¿Conque así era él en realidad? Una lagrima escapo por mi mejilla. Cuando dije que nadie lo conocía creo que yo estaba incluida, pero no lo podía creer en esos últimos meses había demostrado ser diferente de los demás. Todavía recuerdo que salí corriendo de la biblioteca antes de que pudiera agregar algo que me lastimara aun más. Llegando a las habitaciones al fin me solté completamente. Pero en lugar de seguir llorando o gritar comencé a reír. Una risa no de felicidad, más bien de cólera, por haberme dejado engañar; de tristeza, por que me lo dijo sin sentirlo; de desesperación, por no poder hacer nada; de decepción, por que hizo lo que todos. Los días que siguieron estábamos más distantes. En los pasillos notaba como me miraba pero yo seguía mi camino sin siquiera mirarlo. Claro, todas las noches que siguieron no pude dormir. Me daba cuenta a que punto lo amaba y también que era malo para mí. No paso mucho tiempo así. Me intercepto en un pasillo y me pidió perdón. No quería perderlo. No sin antes vengarme... O al menos eso use de excusa para convencerme que no me iba a hacer lo mismo dos veces.

Lo perdone. Nos costo un tiempo volver a la normalidad. Pero fue posible. Una vez que le pregunte por qué lo había hecho me respondió que si de verdad lo había perdonado ya no me tendría que importar eso. ¿Qué querían que hiciera? Sabía que no tenía que forzarlo, él lo diría... Por supuesto me equivocaba.

Una noche en la que no pensaba lo que hacia, le dije que Ginny me había preguntado si estaba enamorada de él. Después de una larga platica tuve que admitir que lo amaba. Y para mi sorpresa o mi tristeza dijo que él también. Lo que todavía no entiendo y seguramente ustedes tampoco es: ¿Por qué lo hizo?

La primera vez que lo dijo estoy segura que si lo sentía pero se asusto al ver que yo no reaccionaba. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Creo que algo en mi sabía que eso iba a pasar. Esta bien, les diré la verdad no tiene caso mentir. Me asuste. Si, sonara extraño pero es la verdad. ¿De qué? De darme cuenta que no le había dicho que yo lo amaba por qué ese amor desapareció justo cuando él lo dijo, por el maldito miedo, y sin embargo apareció cuando lo negó. Ya sé no he contestado la pregunta. Por que... ¡Por que no quería lastimarlo! Como ven despues lo pude controlar, pero... No paso nada. ¿Qué podía pasar? No lo sé. Lo único que si sé es que no ha pasado nada. Y aquí estoy contándoles esto. Por que tampoco sé lo que pasara ahora...

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Dejo la pluma a un lado cuando escucho que alguien entraba en el aula donde se encontraba. Se volteo rápidamente y sonrió.

-¿Me estabas buscando?-Pregunto el chico.

-Si, pero no pensé que fueras a venir- Contesto ella.

-Sonabas desesperada-dijo divertido.

La chica se sonrojo ante este comentario. Él lo noto pero no dijo nada. Un silencio incomodo los invadió, hasta que se escucho el sonido de una hoja al caer. Él chico de cabello platino se giro y la tomo.

-Es lo que quería decirte.

Unos instantes despues cuando Draco termino la lectura la volteo a ver. Ella, quería desaparecer al fin le había confesado que, a pesar de que le dijera que la amaba sentía que...

-Esta muy bien.

Se quedo paralizada. ¿Qué había pensado cuando se lo había dado? ¿Qué le iba a importar? Quería llorar pero no soltaría las lagrimas... al menos no frente a él.

-Gracias- Se mostró fría y él no lo noto o fingió que no.

-¿Era todo?

Salió sin siquiera responderle. Estaba confundida, enojada y triste. Ya sabia que no le importaba. Claro, ahora lo recordaba, él le había dicho que no sentía, y ahora mas que nunca lo entendía. Pero ella, ella si sentía y en esos momentos hubiera querido dejar de hacerlo. Tal vez, así podría ser tan fría como él. En verdad ¿Qué le había visto? Llego a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama y soltó las lagrimas que había retenido. ¿Había vuelto a caer? Se había jurado que no le haría lo mismo dos veces y ahora... ahora estaba volviendo a sufrir. Fue entonces cuando se decidió... No iba a dejar que la viera así. Ella también podía ser fría. Se limpio las lagrimas y salió. Pero cuando lo cruzó por primera ves despues de ese juramento comprendió que era imposible. Que si lo dejaba ella moriría lentamente... y no seria feliz... ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no quería escribir. Despues de todo la ultima vez que lo había hecho para desahogarse se había ahogado aun más. Quería hablarle pero tampoco había funcionado, la había ignorado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Esa pregunta resonaba en su cabeza. Si se lo contaba a Ginny ella le diría lo que más temía... que sabia que eso le iba a pasar. Si no lo contaba terminaría loca, pero si lo hacia todo eso se perdería... ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? No, Hermione lo quería con ella. Pero no podía perdonarle que ignorara lo que le pasaba.

Minutos despues entendió lo que tenia que hacer. Él no sentía, nadie la extrañaría... nadie se preocuparía por ella... nadie sabia como se sentía... lo iba a hacer, no encontraba otra solución. Regreso al aula donde había estado antes y no lo vio.

Draco estaba buscándola. Llevaba unas cuantas horas y no la encontraba. Entonces pensó que podía estar en la sala común de Grynffindor, despues de todo no la había visto desde que había salido corriendo. Despues descarto esa idea si fuera así sus amigos estarían con ella consolándola y ya los había visto también la buscaban. Estaba sola, ese pensamiento lo consoló.

Hermione se sentó en el piso. Lo tenía que hacer. No había otra salida. ¿Estaba segura? ¿Qué tal si se equivocaba? Ya no iba a haber marcha atrás. Mas recordó lo que había sucedido. Lo amaba. La había lastimado, no solo una vez. Miraba la botella que sostenía. Adentro se podía apreciar un liquido color negro. Lagrimas inundaron nuevamente su rostro. ¡No podía hacerlo! "Sonabas desesperada" recordó sus palabras y río ante su comentario. Había llegado cuando lo había llamado mas despues ignoro lo que le pasaba.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez estaría en donde la había visto por ultima vez...

**Giraba la pequeña botella. La espesa sustancia se movía lentamente. El rayo de luz al atravesar él liquido dispersaba una tenue luz plateada en todas las direcciones. Estaba decidida y muy dolida, iba a hacerlo. El miedo de saber lo que le esperaba estaba demasiado presente en su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban y sudaban, pequeñas lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, su respiración se había acelerado. El dolor estaba demasiado presente en su mente. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, le faltaba saliva en su boca, sus labios temblaban con la única idea de saber lo que él le había hecho. Destapo la pequeña botella y bebió de un solo trago la poción. Hizo una mueca de asco. En realidad sabía muy mal. Sintió enseguida el efecto de la pócima. Estaba sentada por lo que no cayo pero tuvo que soltar el frasco, sus manos ya no tenían fuerza alguna, que rodó por el suelo a gran distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Se abrazo tratando de parar el sufrimiento. Sintió como el brebaje pasaba por sus venas, quemándolas lentamente por dentro, era un dolor insoportable, trato de moverse pero si lo hacia la poción tendría un mayor efecto. Se recostó. Le costaba respirar. No podía ni siquiera gritar. Su voz era débil. Era demasiado tarde y "él" no había ido a buscarla contrariamente a lo que estaba esperando desde el momento en el que él liquido toco sus labios. Que Draco llegara la tomara en sus brazos y la salvara del gran error que acababa de cometer. Pero fue inútil desearlo ya que el no iba a llegar... a tiempo.**

Salió corriendo tenia una pequeña sospecha de por que no la encontraba. Abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba ella en medio de la habitación... sin fuerzas. Se acerco y la abrazo. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo iba perdiendo la poca energía que le quedaba. Le dirigió una ultima mirada. Ella cerro lentamente los ojos en un ultimo esfuerzo sonrió. Se quedo ahí llorando mientras la veía inmóvil entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando recordó que ella siempre le había dicho que nunca se suicidaría. ¿La había lastimado tanto? Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho pero lo ignoro. La abrazo mas contra sí como si eso pudiera desaparecer el dolor que estaba percibiendo. Por su culpa, ella había muerto. Él la había matado. Él era el único responsable de que quisiera quitarse la vida. Él y su estúpido carácter. La amaba pero algo no lo dejaba demostrárselo. Se había dado cuanta de cómo la había lastimado horas atrás y se odiaba por eso. Pero ya era tarde para un perdón, ella no iba a regresar. Y no tenia el valor suficiente como para haber admitido que la amaba, antes de que fuera tarde, y ahora para estar con ella. Era indiferente de naturaleza, no sabia ser de otra forma. No sabia que hacer. Se daba cuenta que el amor nunca tendría lugar dentro de él, era un sentimiento demasiado complicado para él. Lo había tenido una ves y ya vieron lo que sucedió. Se levanto dejando en el suelo el cuerpo inerte de Hermione y salió de la habitación, destrozado, tratando de imitar su sonrisa disimulada y sus ojos grises, firmes, que en ese momento no podían esconder el daño que sentía. Pero así tenía que ser no podía ser débil viviría con la culpa. Se dirigió a las mazmorras con paso firme.


End file.
